What beautiful eyes can bestow
by TheMasterOfEmocorns
Summary: "You want me to spar with a pink-haired kunoichi who has been slighted by other partners - a proof of her weakness? No, dobe, I will not" Oh, how Sasuke would come to regret those hasty words. After all, they both have to overcome their own respective Pride and Prejudice to reach a happy ending (Major: SasuSaku, NaruHina)
1. Scene 1 – Annoying blondes

**AN: As I hope you have figured this is Jane Austen's **_**Pride and Prejudice**_** in Naruto-style. It takes place in the Naruto-verse, although it's kinda AU since some (or many) relations and villages have changed ... and it doesn't follow the Naruto-timeline at all ...**

**I've tried to write it so you won't have had to read the book or have watched any of the movie-adaptations (although I strongly recommend you to, just for their awesomeness), but as I said it hopefully won't be necessary to understand this fanfic. :) **

**Oooh, and **_**Never4Never**_** has also done a Naruto-styled P&P but in a modern AU, so if you feel like reading it I once again recommend you to it :) **_**the blanket**_** has also made one, although it hasn't been updated since 2010 ... and it's more inspired by P&P then following the story of it.**

**I know practically nothing of this chapter features anywhere, I just needed to start from the beginning – properly. The stuff you will be familiar with begins in the next one. And I wanted this chapter to continue further, but I felt it was such a good way to end it that I couldn't help myself but end it there.**

* * *

**Scene 1 – **_Annoying blondes_

"This is where I'll settle myself!" the loudmouthed blonde cried as he watched the gates to the city which seemed to sleep against the mountain that peeked up from the forest around it.

"Idiot, we're only in Konohagakure while we doing our duties as the delegation from Rain" his darkhaired best friend snapped.

"Bastard" the blonde growled. "I mean that I'll settle here for good, you know." When the only reaction he got from his friend was a stare he continued. "We ninjas can't expect to die old men, teme, and even though I am _highly_ skilled and probably will live about twenty years longer then you, I do not intend to die an old virgin. If I'll die next year, I want it to be without the sorrow of not have brought the awesomeness of my awesome genetics on to the next generation." He glanced at his companion as his face, which had been serious through his monologue, filled with a grin. "You see, teme, unlike you who most likely has got the pissiest genetics in history, I've got possibly _the best genetics_ which it would be like a crime against humanity not to pass on to future generations."

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Do you want to see who's got the best _genetical attacks_, moron?" The young man whose eyes just a second ago had been a charcoal black now bled red as he glared at his friend who pulled out a kunai from his holster.

"Gladly" was the answer he received.

They both put themselves in fighting stances.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" both males turned to the redheaded woman who caught up with them. "We're supposed to be delegates and show Konoha what a fine choice they'll make if they choose to unite in an alliance with us. Don't go ruining it when we haven't even made our first impression!"

"Fine" the blonde turned towards the gates and tucked his kunai back in its holster.

"Hn"

"Oh, and I _know_ it wasn't your fault, Sasuke-kun. It was all Naruto's doing, right?" The female cooed as she went up to walk beside the blackhaired man.

If Sasuke were to reply, he never had the chance of doing it because he was cut off from his loudmouthed friend.

"HEY! Why'd you assume it was ME who started it, Karin?!" He shrieked at the woman.

"Obviously, Sasuke-kun would _never_ do something as stupid as pick a fight with you." She sneered "It's most likely you who'd do anything to get his attention."

"Oh 'cause that came from the right mouth? You're obviously trying to get him to like you!"

Karin eyed Sasuke from the corner of her eye as she blushed after Naruto's reply. She however soon found a retort "Well obviously that's something we have in common then, _cousin_!" she barked, her face no longer flushed from embarrassment, but from anger.

Immediately the two began on shouting bad names at each other, always countering with "That runs in the family then!" before replying with new insults. "Poo-head", "Garbage-ass" and "Idiot" were repeated at least three times each in both ways before the party reached the gates.

Sasuke felt the need to intervene at this point. "Care to quit your bickering so we don't ruin our whole reputation in front of Konoha, or are you to busy discussing the 'awesomeness of your _awesome_ genetics'?" he asked with a thick layer of sarcasm versus the end. That however seemed to go unnoticed by Karin.

"You think we have awesome genetics, Sasuke-kun?" She beamed at him. "I bet we're genetically compati-"

"Shut up, we're entering"

Sasuke's rude remark could not however keep the smile of Karin's face and she was actually silent all the way to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Although Sasuke saw Konoha and its inhabitants as lesser worth, he had to feel at least a little impressed with the house – no, mansion, they'd were allowed to live in during their stay. However, he didn't feel any need to let his amazement show in his features. His own house, or rather – his own compound was indeed far more impressive. Actually, he'd never in his life seen another building that could match to the greatness of his home. But however that was where he _lived_, this building was just for _guests_. He knew the importance of keeping up a good facade in front of neighbouring countries, but to allow them, a simple delegation, to stay in a house this great was unheard of. Konoha could easily let a damiyo or a king reside in the mansion without feeling any embarrassment, so why let _them_ – the Ame delegation live there?

When Sasuke returned from his musings he found that Naruto and Karin already at left his side. He heard doors slam from the mansion and understood that the two cousins were investigating the interior of the house.

In an attempt to avoid the loud company of his companions he decided to take a turn in the garden before entering the house. It was large, as it should be when it belonged to such an impressive building, and well kept. Sasuke didn't really care for flowers and hedges, but it would have disturbed him if the grounds had been unkept, it would have ruined his impression on the house itself.

He stopped his stroll when he saw the back of a blond head piping up from one of the bushes. Just as he decided to leave without acknowledging the person, the individual chose to look up from his doings.

"Hello there!" he said. "Pleasant to meet you"

Sasuke who saw no escape out of his situation answered with a somewhat cold hello.

The man, who Sasuke now saw was around his middle forties stepped out from the bush as he held out his hand in greeting. "My name is Yamanaka Inoichi and you are the Ame representant, Uzumaki Naruto, I presume?"

Sasuke scowled at being mistaken for the hyper blonde. "No, I am Uchiha Sasuke" he said ignoring the outstretched hand. When he saw the confusion on the elder man's face he continued "I am also part of the Ame delegation, although Naruto is our team-leader."

The man nodded as he withdrew his hand in a nonchalant manner. "Then I understand, sorry for mistaking you, I heard from the Hokage that the delegation of a man and a woman was going to stay here for their visit, and thought that you ..." he explained. "But to think that someone of the famous Uchiha-clan would join the delegation from Ame ..."

_They were going to let Naruto and Karin live in that great house all by themselves?_

"You must have wondered what I was doing in the bushes, right?" Inoichi asked.

Sasuke gave a curt nod.

"Well you see, my wife and I has gardening as a spare-time interest, when we're not busy with our duties as ninjas, however Netherfield, as this house is called, has one of the finest soil both me and my wife have ever encountered and, even though we're both earth type, we can't seem to get our earth as this wonderful fertileness, so I go here regularly to take samples so that I may one day get that fine consistence we're searching for" the blonde smiled and held up a jar filled to the brim with soil.

Sasuke stared at the jar in disbelief. This man invaded a garden on a regular basis to gather _dirt_? This had to be one of the dumbest men the Uchiha had ever met, and that isn't little coming from the best friend of Uzumaki Naruto. The young man felt that his elder was waiting for some kind of response, and in a lack of words he only let out a short "Hn".

"But, I must say, I find it quit strange that an Uchiha, who we all now are Oto-ninjas to the bone, participating in an alliance as a man from _Ame_. I hope you're not feeling that I'm nosy, but I must assume that you're in a _relationship_ with Uzumaki Karin then? Or is it _Uchiha_ Ka-"

"No, I am not in a relationship with Karin" was the reply after Sasuke had collected himself from the surprise he didn't let be seen upon his face.

"Her cousin, Naruto-san, then?"

This time however, Sasuke wasn't able to contain the shock and disgust from show in his face. "No," he said harshly. "I have by no means any romantical attachments to anyone of the Uzumaki-clan, least of all the _men_ in it!"

"So there's a special someone in Am-"

"There isn't anyone 'special' anywhere!" Sasuke bellowed

Sasuke glared at the man in front of him, wishing him to be gone at the very instant.

Or at least that he was able to attack the ninja without it having any consequences afterwards. Now that he thought about it, the Uchiha was quite sure that he could say that the Konoha man had insulted him, the ninja was after all trespassing (regularly), questioning his sexuality ... That would be enough of reasons to beat him, right?

Inoichi smiled, seemingly unfaced by the younger man's aggressiveness as he looked up at the sun to check the time. He widened his eyes in surprise. "Heavens! Four o'clock already? And to think that I've been here since midday!" He returned his eyes to the man in front of him. "It was nice having a chat with you, Uchiha-kun, but it seems as if I've lost track of time, so I must excuse myself." The blonde nodded in farewell as he began to head towards Konoha's center.

The young Uchiha was happy that the man had left, however he felt the distancing chakra return. "Oh, sorry, I almost forgot!" the Yamanaka said as he once again stood before the Uchiha. "You are coming to the gathering tonight, I presume?"

_What gathering?_ Sasuke thought, but then he remembered:

_The blonde Hokage rose from her desk as she bid them goodbye. Sasuke, Naruto and Karin nodded before they turned around to walk out the door of the large-chested Hokage's office._

"_I am hoping to see you at the training grounds on Konoha's western side this evening." Tsunade said to their backs. All three turned around once again to face her._

"_What's the occasion?" Karin asked._

"_The jounins and chuunins are having a get together at the grounds, filled with food, spars and such. It would be a great opportunity to meet the ones that'll become your comrades after we've signed the alliance"_

_Sasuke saw the reasoning behind the woman's speech, but he didn't plan to go, he just wanted to rest after the long journey._

_The Hokage seemed to have a sixth sense for knowing how he felt, because her eyes bore into the Uchiha's as she said: "I _expect_ to see you three there then tonight"_

_Her voice allowed no escape. Sasuke would be there, whether he wanted or not._

The dark-haired man nodded reluctantly.

"Good!" the light haired man beamed. "Then you'll be able to meet my daughter and her friends. You should be around their age after all" he said with a wink before he departed.

Once again Sasuke was dumbfounded, what did the man mean, and why _wink_?

But then it dawned upon him.

Sasuke had just told the man that he was:

-from a wealthy and famous clan

-from a village which would soon hold an alliance with his own

-straight

-in the same age as his daughter

-Single

And just as that, he remembered something he had as a kid overheard his mother tell his brother who'd complained of all the girls that had been flocking around him.

_It is after all, Itachi-kun, a truth universally acknowledged, that a man in possession of a good fortune, _must_ be in want of a wife._

* * *

**So now at the end I have a question for you guys: I intended to do this out of Sasuke's POV entirely, but then I realized that some parts would be hard to explain from his POV, so I was wondering if you feel it would be better if I once in a while put in a chapter in Sakura's POV or if I make a sister story to this, following Sakura's POV entirely? In the first option, you won't have to re-read a lot of dialogue, and you'll get some surprises. In the second you can, if you'd like, only follow Sasuke's POV and therefore be surprised together with him, or you can follow them both and see how they misunderstand each other. So watcha think?**

**And can you guess who they're all supposed to be?**


	2. Scene 2 – The blue coat

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait! But the chapter turned out nearly twice as long as the first (so hopefully you will accept the wait, given the lengthy length and all)

So apparently, I forgot a disclaimer last chapter. (But that's not really necessary, right?) _Pride and Prejudice _belongs to Jane Austen, from the beginning, now however I think it has gone to the public, since it so old (or something like that?). And _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

This chapter is dedicated to my single reviewer: _CherryGirl164_, and to the LBD-crew for being awesome and making an AMAZING modern P&P-re-telling. If you haven't seen their videos, go to youtube (as soon as you've read this chapter) and search for "Lizzie Bennet Diaries". I've been addicted to the series since I discovered its' existence in September and it only gets better

* * *

**Scene 2 – **_The blue coat_

* * *

Sasuke could feel the beginning of a headache form as he stepped into the house that was to be his home for some time. He put down his sandals neatly beside the cousins' sandals that had been kicked of their feet as they had hurried inside the mansion.

"Sasuke, that you?" he heard Naruto call somewhere from his left.

"Aa" he replied as he began to walk towards the sound. He saw the blonde as he stepped into what appeared to be a living room. His best friend had thrown himself into a couch and was flipping through the channels of the TV with the remote. "Found anything interesting?"

"Nah, not really. They've got basically the same programs as in Ame" the blonde sighed and turned towards his friend. "Karin said she sensed someone out in the garden, together with you." His eyes narrowed and he grinned mischievously. "You hiding something, or rather some_one_, from me?"

"It was an old geezer. You are free to take him, if you'd like" Sasuke plopped himself on the unoccupied couch.

"Was it a nutter? In that case you'd have good compa-"

"He was here to collect mud, 'cause apparently our garden has the most 'wonderful fertileness' as one could find in the area" Sasuke snorted.

"You make it sound like we're a married old couple with that 'our garden'-talk."

"What is it with everyone and putting me in relationships today?" Sasuke muttered and put his head in his hands. The headache was getting worse.

"What do you mean 'everyone'? It has just been me, or was Karin hitting on you again?"

"The man –"

"He FLIRTED with you?!" Naruto whooped, obviously amused.

"No, dead last, he had a daughter and tried to –"

"Was she cute?" Naruto interrupted.

"WHO flirted with Sasuke-kun?!" gasped Karin as she burst into the room.

"Where have you been?" Naruto asked.

"The other side of the house"

"Then how did you hear that someone had been –"

"Your voice _carries_." Karin snapped "Now who has flirted with –"

"_No one_ has flirted with me. A man was just implying that I'd be a mach for his daughter, whom I have no idea of since I have never _seen_ her." Sasuke cut. The cousins' bickering was _not_ helping his headache. When he saw that Karin was opening her mouth to say something, he added "But if she's anything like her father I wouldn't touch her with a stick even."

The answer seemed to please her and she sunk down beside Sasuke. "I guess that horrible gathering is beginning soon"

_Not that too ..._ the Uchiha thought.

"I reckon it will be fun to meet some villagers." Naruto shut down the TV by pressing a button on the remote.

"I wouldn't count on that if I were you." was heard from the doorway. The three turned and saw a man and a woman holding a bag each.

"Cousin Yahiko and Konan-san!" exclaimed Karin.

"What do you mean?" Naruto shouted as Sasuke sunk deeper into the cushions. Being in a family reunion of the most loudmouthed family in the world was another thing that didn't help his head.

"Why did you leave the inn without waking us up!" Konan barked and threw her backpack just beside Naruto.

He jumped a little before answering "Well you two were having sex all night so we thought that you needed some rest"

Both of the newcomers had the decency to blush at the comment. They were however released from the duty to respond since a "ping" was heard from another room.

"Sweet! My ramen is ready!" Naruto cheered and leapt through a door on the left. The ones remaining in the living room could hear how he prepared his meal.

"Oi! I'm hungry too, you have anything _healthy_ for me in there?" Karin called.

"I dunno, haven't checked" was the answer. Before Karin could demand her cousin to search for more appropriate food a loud "OUCH!" was heard followed by some curses and the sound of something falling to the ground.

"You okay, Naruto?" Yahiko asked and walked towards the door accompanied by the rest. Once they entered the kitchen they saw a Naruto with his whole front covered in noodle soup, some of it dripping on the floor.

"What have you done, dobe?"

"It burned my hand! The noodles were really hot, and I kinda dropped them"

"All over yourself? You are supposed to be a ninja, you klutz! Gosh, I can't believe we are related!" Karin snorted.

"And somehow I can" Konan mumbled, but only loud enough for Sasuke and Yahiko who stood beside her to hear. The men smirked in response. "Anyhow, you need to change before we leave" she said loud enough for the two others to hear.

"What exactly are we leaving for? We heard you saying something about a gathering, Karin"

"Just something with sparrings and food and jounins and chuunins and Kami knows what ... It sounds super-boring in any case!" Karin pattered.

"I think it will be delighting!" Naruto snapped, more mad at the ruined ramen than at his cousin's words.

"Well then, change that jacket of yours before we leave." Konan said while Karin left to change.

"I can't, this is my spare-jacket since _someone_" Naruto interrupted himself in order to glare at Sasuke "pushed me into a pile of mud yesterday"

"It was your own fault for dozing off, you should always be prepared dobe!" Sasuke retorted mockingly.

"Why you –"

"Cut it! Just go without a jacket, problem solved" Konan rolled her eyes.

"But it's autumn, it will be cold tonight, darling, he'll freeze" Yahiko reminded her.

"Fine. Since it Uchiha's fault, you take his spare-jacket" Konan responded after thinking for a moment. This erupted wild protest from the younger men.

"Teme _stinks_, I'd never wear any part of his clothing, he has his Uchiha-fan _everywhere_! I will not have it looking like we're a coup-"

"As if I'd let the moron _taint_ my clan's insignia –"

"He bought a new coat, just before we left, I'm sure he hasn't had the time to sew in his clan-emblem in it already."

"It's new! I haven't even worn it _once_! The idiot will only ruin it and I'll _never_ be able to wear it! And didn't you hear Karin? There are to be _sparrings_ and, knowing dead last, he'll challenge as many as possible, with the result of him _destroying_ my –"

"Do as she says!" Yahiko demanded. Even though Naruto had been assigned as the team-leader, a decision Sasuke doubted Hanzou had been sober while making, it was beyond doubt Yahiko who had the highest ranking in the squad, being the one who supposedly would turn out to be Ame's next Kage. He could, if he wished to, make sure that the younger men got the most boring missions for months.

The rivals looked at each other, accepting their defeat.

"Fine, I'll let you have it, but _only_ if you wash up first" Sasuke sighed and Naruto headed off towards what the Oto-nin supposed was a bathroom.

"We should tidy ourselves up as well, we've gathered some dirt over the day's travel" Konan added and they all split up in order to freshen themselves up.

After moving up the stairs and taking a corridor on the left Sasuke opened a door to discover a bedroom in dark blue and white. He threw his bag on the bed, calling the room his for their stay. Grabbing a spare change of clothes he disappeared into the little bathroom belonging to his room.

* * *

A quarter later he was at the entrance, his new blue coat in his hands soon to be sacrificed to be worn by the blond idiot. He sighed as said person entered his view. "Here" he grumbled and threw the item into Naruto's expecting arms.

Naruto put on the jacket without saying a word, it was obvious he was still mad.

Sasuke sighed; he would have to be the greater man in this argument. "I have a headache" he said plainly. Leaving out: "and therefore I overreacted, I would let you use my coat anytime, but I was in a bad mood". He knew the blonde would understand.

"And I got burned" Naruto said, he too leaving out some important parts "and therefore I snapped in a way I shouldn't have, also since I was hungry".

The men glanced at each other, a smirk and a grin grew on their faces, they didn't need to state more than their injuries to ask for and obtain forgiveness from the other. That's how it worked for them; sometimes the silence spoke louder than the words.

"Ready guys?" Karin skipped up to Sasuke's side. He rolled his eyes making Naruto snicker.

"Wow, Naruto you look really becoming in blue, it brings out your eyes." Konan said as she descended from the stairs with her husband, who looked slightly affronted at her comment.

"You know, you are married to _me_, not my cousin" he said, the jealousy obvious in his voice and he sneaked his arms around her waist possessively.

"Calm down, dearest, you're the only one for me" she mumbled and kissed him passionately.

"If you two continue any further we will not be able to leave within the nearest hour" Sasuke stated.

The two separated slightly, but not before Konan had whispered a longing "tonight" in her husband's ear, something that din't pass unnoticed by the rest.

Sasuke rolled his eyes once again and made his way out of the door, already decided that no part of Konoha would ever reach his high standards. The team left for the western training grounds.

* * *

The people that were already gathered at the fields were of different ages, all from fresh chuunins in their middle teens to men and women in their forties. Most of them, however, appeared to be around the Oto-ninja's age. When the delegation entered the grounds it contained around twenty people, a quite small party.

As soon as the Uchiha and the Uzumakis had made their entrance they were spotted by the blonde man Sasuke had met before. "Uchiha-san" he called and made his way towards the quintet.

"Delightful to meet once again, and with the rest of your party too!" Inoichi bowed as he reached the younger ninjas. They followed, in different degree of respect. The blonde quickly introduced himself and got the names of the Ame-ninjas. After he had repeated how glad he was to see them all he began to point out the rest of people of the field, beginning with his daughter.

"The blonde young woman in purple over by the rock is my daughter" he turned to Sasuke with an almost pleading look. "She seems to be sparring already with the delegate from Hoshi ..." Sasuke who felt that he lost nothing in that loss of acquaintance gave a grunt in response. Inoichi happily continued that the brown haired woman from Hoshi was named Tenten, although he seemed to have forgotten her surname, and followed up with a group of ninjas from the Inuzuka clan...

The Uchiha stopped listening, even though he knew the information he was receiving could turn out to be useful. He had hoped that his headache would get away before he reached the party, but he had no such luck. He felt as if his skull was inhibited by small people, throwing hammers at his forehead from inside his brain.

Inoichi was interrupted in his rant by the Hokage's arrival. She immediately went over to the foreigners with two younger women in tow.

"This is Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura"

The Hokage gestured towards the dark-haired woman first; she had a quite marked figure, almost hourglass-shaped. But that was not what caught the Uchiha's interest – but her eyes. They were white and seemed to lack pupils - a proof of her clan membership. The Hyuuga clan were famous for their exceptional eyesight. The Byakugan was a bloodline limit equal to the Uchiha clan's Sharingan in fame, something to be proud of indeed, but when Sasuke's gaze travelled from her eyes to take in her form he was disappointed. It was obvious the girls did not possess the confidence to proudly bear her family's bloodline trait. Her whole body practically screamed of how she did not want to be there, her fidgeting hands, her toes pointing inwards and the clear blush on her face gave it away. Sasuke found it strange that a woman whom should have great power were shy like this in front of such a small delegation such as his, and surrounded by friends none the less.

He stole a fleeting glance at the other woman, her pink mop of hair telling him she would be easily spotted, a great disadvantage in their chosen profession. He doubted her hair were really of that absurd colour – seriously, who had _pink_ hair? – and thought she had dyed it, an unwise decision and proof of her foolishness. Almost as foolish as Naruto, who kept on wearing that awful orange jumpsuit, but at least he had strength to compensate for his folly. This woman, however, did obviously not have the same ability as the Uchiha's friend.

Sasuke deemed both women unsatisfactory as ninjas and after the mandatory head-bow towards the ladies he made his way away from the group and steered to a small table with food on it. After putting some onigiri on a plate he realized his blonde companion hadn't followed him. Sasuke turned to see his best friend chatting with the Hyuuga girl, walking towards an empty piece of the field, probably getting ready for a spar. Yahiko and Konan were also moving from the two blonde Konoha-ninjas, although they seemed to steer towards a more secluded area.

_As if they didn't get enough of each other last night_. Sasuke snorted.

He sat down on the grass, cross-legged and put the plate on his left knee and began to eat as he observed the growing party. It was messy, lacking both Ame's effectiveness and Oto's structure. The ninjas that were fighting were right beside those just hanging out or eating. A misdirected kunai could be life-threatening here for those who sat in the grass eating or talked in small groups. It was as if they counted on that the resting shinobi would be as high on alert as those fighting. Of course, that would be a useful exercise – to never doze off, to always be ready, but at a gathering with foreign guests? Unthinkable.

Despite Sasuke's seemingly slack form he was on alert, his eyes darting between the people that passed him. This was not because of the threat of a misguided kunai or a too wide jutsu; he had chosen his place as far from the fighting as possible. Not because he was scared – Uchihas were never scared – but because he didn't want to spar with anyone present.

Karin, he knew, would not be a real challenge for him. Sure she was a decent kunoichi, but he had seen all she could do and would have no trouble with her attacks, she was so easy to read that he'd always be at least two steps ahead of her. That even without using his Sharingan. She was not a qualified option. Konan and Yahiko's activities were nothing he wanted to involve himself in and neither Naruto were a choise, it seemed that whenever the two best friends decided on a spar it resulted in a "life-or-death"-match, and somehow Sasuke felt that the following devastation of the field wouldn't be welcomed from their hosts. He also did not trust Konoha and felt that all he had yet observed was a charade, a lie to lull him into a believed safety. Plus, the headache was still present, and the young Uchiha decided that it'd be enough reason to not engage in any spar that night.

While slowly chewing on the food he'd chosen Sasuke observed how the other Shinobi moved about the field. Naruto and the Hyuuga-woman were having a light spar seemingly focusing on taijutsu, a group he had observed when entering where dividing among themselves to begin smaller battles of their own and he saw the blonde that were Inoichi's daughter had finished her spar. She and the woman from Hoshi made their way towards the pink-haired woman who had arrived with the Hokage. From the cries of happiness and their body language Sasuke concluded that they were close friends.

It didn't interest him, however, and he started to search for a more fascinating group to observe. But out of his peripheral vision he saw how the group of women were discussing something, and from the many glances cast his way he understood that he himself was the subject. After nodding among themselves, a decision clearly made, they started to walk towards him. Sasuke really wanted to walk away from them, but knew that a confrontation eventually would be unavoidable, so he stayed.

When they came up to him, the blonde clearly took the initiative "Hello, Sasuke-san, this is Tenten" she gestured towards the brown haired Hoshi-delegate. "Sakura you've already met" the third member of the group gave a small nod and a tentative smile "And I am myself Ino, you've already met my father."

Sasuke gave a non-articulated grunt as response and looked at the women, trying to get them to leave by the force of his will.

He didn't succeed.

"If you'd like to spar we cou-" the pink haired one began.

"Not interested" he cut her off.

"Oi! That's quite rude of you!" the Yamanaka seemed pretty angry with him.

"And I think you're being the rude ones! I am currently eating" His response seemed to catch them off-guard. _Idiots_.

"Well, when you're done eating ..." once again the pink-haired one.

"No. Not interested" He repeated.

They seemed a bit chocked, but the words had the desired effect; the women turned around and left.

Sasuke knew that if his brother had been there, he'd reprimand him for his lack of etiquette, but he couldn't be bothered. Itachi wasn't there to nag on him and even if he'd been there that wouldn't have stopped Sasuke's refusal. The headache had gotten worse, and not being much of a socialist from the start, Sasuke found these reasons enough to justify any harsh words from himself.

While slowly eating of his plate Sasuke observed how the ninjas interacted on the field before him. Karin participated in a few spars with the Konohaians, a new partner every spar. Konan and Yahiko kept themselves out of sight, why they even bothered to come was beyond Sasuke's knowledge.

Naruto on the other hand seemed to have found an attachment to the Hyuuga girl, leaving her once for a couple of spars against some shinobi, but quick returned to her side again. Sasuke had to admit that her style of fighting was something new to him, her bloodline limit one he'd never fought against. It seemed however that she was unsure, weather in herself or the techniques Sasuke didn't know, but it was obvious that something was lacking in her performance.

Sasuke observed the pink haired woman leaning against a tree, she had been left there by one of the Inuzukas who'd talked with her before leaving in order to spar against one of his clansmen. The Uchiha had noticed that she had gone without a single spar during the whole evening; she'd just floated around conversing as she went. He'd thought she weren't a fighter, and his thought was confirmed after he'd seen her heal a gash on the Hoshi-representant's arm. She was a medic ninja, probably kept at the back of all fights. Sasuke had snorted. _I'd be surprised if she knew any decent techniques at all_.

It really wasn't something to resent her for, most medic ninjas were useless in battle, he only knew a few who'd be able to stand even a chance in a real fight. Karin was one of them. Of course she'd be no match for _him_, but then again very few ninjas were that from the start. There would never be a medic who'd be able to keep up with him

Unbidden a memory of a white haired young man, clad in glasses appeared in Sasuke's mind. He forced it away, scowling. The Uchiha felt the anger that overwhelmed him every time he remembered the traitorous healer. He closed his eyes in an attempt to calm down.

"Oi, Teme!" Sasuke opened his eyes to gaze upon the blonde man he considered his best friend, although he noted he'd have to give the Uzumaki a beating for making his new jacket dirty.

"What?" he asked.

"You can't sit around here all evening, come on! Move your butt and spar for a bit!"

"No"

Naruto paid no mind to Sasuke's refusal; he was used to his best friend's lack of will to connect with new people. He scanned the area surrounding them for a suitable partner for his friend. His gaze landed on a kunoichi leaning against a tree not far away from them. "Look, there's Sakura-chan, she's friends with Hinata-chan, ask her to spar with you!" He made a wide gesture towards the woman in question.

Sasuke glanced towards her. She met his eye and then he turned away and scowled. "You want me to _spar_ with a pink-haired kunoichi who has been slighted by other partners - a proof of her weakness? No, dobe, I will not."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her widen her eyes and realized she'd heard him. _I did not expect her to hear me. Maybe I spoke a bit too loud._ He decided that it was now time to leave that area of the field. Not that he was afraid of her wrath (which he was sure would follow), but because he was certain her voice would get shrill and squeaky and he wasn't sure that he, or his head, could handle that at the moment without trying (and if it reach that scenario, he'd succeed) to cripple her.

He rose and went towards the table, as if he were to refill his plate, that however was not really his intention since he already was quite full. Beside him Naruto kept talking, about how he was sure that Sasuke would feel better once he had had a spar, that the ones he'd had himself had been refreshing and wasn't Hinata-chan really sweet?

Sasuke cast a glance behind him to see if the kunoichi was following him, but she wasn't where she'd been when he observed her last time. He began looking around, expecting an attack.

He stopped when he saw her talking to the two women whom she'd approached him with earlier. _She probably realized she was no match for me on her own, and went to get reinforcements. Not that that will give her any advantage._ Preparing himself for an attack, verbal or physical, he was astonished when instead of curses and hostile movements, they _**laughed**_ and threw not-so-subtle glances his way.

They were laughing at him.

_No one_ laughed at an Uchiha. It was unthinkable. Sure, Naruto laughed at him when he did something stupid (which was _very_ seldom), but the blonde was an exception to almost all rules. These kunoichi were certainly not in that league. He noticed he'd been staring at them when Sakura met his eyes with a mix between challenging and superiority in her expression. He narrowed her eyes in order to try and hide the colour that arose on his cheeks. She rolled her eyes and turned to her friends. She said something which made them once again look at him while giggling.

_Annoying_.

Sasuke sighed and angled himself towards Naruto who was still babbling. The Uchiha's sudden movement caught his attention and he leaned in order to try to detect what his friend had observed. The blonde smiled when his gaze landed upon the ladies. He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner before making his way towards them before his friend could stop him.

The youngest Uchiha once again turned his back against the group. The headache that had been present during the whole evening still remained. He sighed and glanced to the sky to try to determine the time. He concluded it wouldn't be _very_ rude of him to leave now; he had after all spent at least an hour and a half at the field. When he turned towards the group to catch his friend's attention, he saw the blond heading towards an empty part of the clearing together with the pink-haired one. She was putting on her gloves as they walked, which Sasuke took as a sign that they would spar.

He snorted, what good could come out of a spar with someone as weak as her? The outcome of the match was given.

Sasuke leaned against a tree, assuming he'd only have to wait for a couple of minutes for the spar to end and then he could grab Naruto and leave. He observed while they readied themselves; battle-stances and some words exchanged before they began.

Naruto, of course, was the first to attack. She dodged skilfully. _The only thing a medic-ninja can do, evade and wait for help from an ally_. Why had they even bothered to spar? She wouldn't ev-

Sasuke was interrupted in his thoughts when the tiny, fragile, medic punched a crater in the ground. _With her bare fist_!

Maybe he had underestimated her.

It seemed like Naruto had made the same mistake and while he was stunned in surprise she easily caught him with a kunai against his neck.

"I win" she smiled.

* * *

Remember: while you wait for next chapter _go watch_ LBD! (you seriously won't regret it). And when you've done that, feel welcome to fangirl with me over how perfect everything in it is. (or you can talk about my story ... if you want?)


End file.
